Nuestros días juntos
by EriMegumi
Summary: Tu crees que es otra oportunidad?, No lo creo, parece una tontería, pero puede que sea cierto...


_**Ok, este fic, es necesario que escuchen algunos temas de KH .3. o no se x3**_

_**Los que yo use fueron:**_

_**KH 2: Dearly beloved, lazy afternoons, Missing you, friends in my heart, passion-after the battle-, dear beloved reprise**_  
_**KHBBS: dearly beloved, tears of light, Ventus theme, Aqua theme,**_  
_**KH 358/2: Xion theme**_  
_**Otros: radical dreamers- without taking the jewel, tloz- fi´s piano lament, loveless-michiyuki.**_

_**Todas esas xDDUu**_  
_**En fin, disfruten del**_

_ **fic.**_

Nuestro días juntos

¿Cómo fue que esto paso tan rápido?...Todo esto comenzó el 7 de enero, cuando las clases dieron inicio. Como siempre, yo me sentaba cercas de la ventana ocupando el último mesabanco. Odiaba estar enfrente, cercas de la vista de los profesores. También por el…Ventus…

El me ha gustado desde que inicio la escuela, trataba de alejarme lo mas posible de el, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el. Un día como otro, llego un poco tarde a la clase y su lugar fue ocupado por otro alumno, el único lugar que quedaba era a un lado mío. Por parte me alegre pero por otra parte no. El tomo el lugar y quedo atento a la clase, mientras yo lo miraba de vez en cuando. Cuando finalizo la clase todos salieron, excepto yo, seguí mirando por la ventana. Sentí un pequeño escalofrió en la nuca, alguien me estaba observando cuando me volví para saber quien era, el me miraba con esos hermosos orbes azules, una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me ruborice.  
-Vanitas, ¿Verdad?  
-…Si  
Nuevamente mire por la ventana, me daba algo de vergüenza tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Tomo asiento delante de mí, girando la silla un poco.  
-¿No saldrás a receso?  
Negué con la cabeza, me encantaba escuchar su voz suave, hablándome…  
-¿Por qué?  
-…Simplemente…no me gusta estar con los demás…  
-¿Y por que?  
-…No lo se…quizás por que no tengo con quien hablar…  
-Me tienes a mi.  
De solo escuchar esas palabras, un sentimiento de tristeza o felicidad me invadió, tenia ganas de llorar y de abrazarlo pero…no lo hice…Pero el si me abrazo, yo me quede mudo.  
-Estar solo es como tener frio, ¿Sabes?  
Hasta allí pude contener mis lágrimas.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Ventus me dio su amistad, tenia tantas ganas de decirle mis sentimientos por el, pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad y que el se fuera de mi lado, pero el destino me dio una mano.  
-Oye Vanitas, ¿Te gusta alguien verdad?  
-¿Cómo es que sabes?  
Me dedico una gran sonrisa.  
-Pude notarlo estos días, ¿Quién es por cierto?  
-No te diré, solo se que es imposible que esa persona me ame.  
-Eres muy guapo como para no-…  
Ventus cubrió su boca de golpe, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, yo lo mire perplejo por lo que acaba de decirme.  
-Y-Yo…l-lo siento…es que… ¿Sabes que me gustas Vanitas?  
Ventus se levanto de su asiento rápidamente dispuesto a salir corriendo, sujete su mano con rapidez y lo jale hacia mi, depositando un beso en sus suaves labios, ambos nos sonrojamos por el beso.  
-V-Vani-…  
Cubrí sus labios, para que me dejara hablar.  
-Tu también me gustas Ventus, ¿De acuerdo? Quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente en decírtelo.  
Ventus, me abrazo con fuerza y sonreía demasiado feliz.  
-Te amo Vanitas.  
-Y yo también te amo Ventus.  
-Estaremos siempre juntos, ¿verdad?  
-Pero por supuesto.  
Yo no creía en el "siempre" pero esta vez, pude creer en el. No se por que, pero el cielo brillaba demasiado, es como si se hubiera preparado para este día.

Paso un mes desde que empecé a salir con mi amado Ventus, me sentía tan feliz, dándome tanto amor, ya sentía desbordarme de tanta felicidad, el lleno un espacio vacio que no sabia que tenia, convirtiéndose en mi todo. Nunca peleábamos por nada como, lo hacen las demás parejas de nuestra edad, el me es fiel y yo a el, pero tengo que admitir que aun no me acostumbro a lo empalagoso pero esta bien, el mundo se hizo perfecto para ambos.

Dos meses mas tarde note un poco diferente a Ventus, no sabia que era, se que algo cambio en el, pero no podría asegurarlo, aunque no le di mucha importancia, pensando que se corto el cabello o cualquier otra tonta conclusión.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron, reuní todo el dinero que pude para llevar a mi amado al mar, siempre ha querido ir, pero seria una salida sorpresa. Prepare todo lo necesitaríamos: comida, toallas, bloqueador, cambio de ropa, un traje de baño para Ventus, etc.; todo guardado en dos mochilas, recogí a Ventus quien ya estaba listo, le hice creer que iríamos al parque, vestía un short debajo de la rodilla color kaki y una camiseta de mangas cortas color negro. Subimos a un autobús, note que el no salía mucho de la ciudad, ya que miraba por la ventana algo preocupado.  
-Vanitas, ¿A dónde vamos?  
-Eso mi querido Ventus será una sorpresa.  
El sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza, correspondí a su abrazo, mientras depositaba un beso tierno en su frente. Pasaron apenas treinta minutos y Ventus se quedo dormido, ya quería ver su rostro cuando viera el mar. Después de una hora, llegamos al mar, desperté a mi rubio antes de que llegáramos a la parada del autobús, en el momento que miro el mar, sus ojos se iluminaron, bajamos rápidamente.  
-V-Vanitas  
Me miro atónito, yo le sonreí.  
-Sorpresa.  
-P-Pero…  
-Me dijiste que querías venir, así que eme aquí.  
Caminamos donde empezaba la arena, baje las mochilas, estirándome un poco por el peso, pero sentí un gran peso en mi que hizo que cayera al suelo. Mire a Ventus quien reía muy inocente y radiante.  
-Gracias Vani, por traerme al mar.  
Sonrió nuevamente, una sonrisa tan pegajosa, yo también sonreí. Ventus jugaba en el agua como un niño, yo solo lo miraba.  
-¡Vanitas, ven el agua es perfecta!  
-¡Ya voy!  
Me levante, caminando hacia la costa, Ventus salió del agua y me jalo hacia ella.  
-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!  
Apenas toque el agua, ya sentía el cuerpo entumecido, no entendía como es que Ventus podía soportarlo, pero si esto lo hace feliz, entonces esta bien.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, termine de guardar las toallas y los trajes de baño, a Ventus le dolía tener que irse, le encanto demasiado esta playa.  
-¿Vamos a regresar Vanitas?  
-Claro que regresaremos.  
-Genial, gracias Vani por haberme traído aquí.  
La sonrisa que me regalo Ventus era mucho mas cálida que el sol.  
-A mi me alegra que te hayas divertido.  
Nos dirigimos a la parada del autobús, una vez abordo ambos terminamos dormidos, fue un día muy largo, cansado y perfecto. Y así estuvieron nuestras vacaciones, saliendo hasta que se me acabara el dinero.

Al regresar a clases, Ventus no dejaba de hablar de sus vacaciones con sus amigos, la felicidad de el, se le desbordaba. Pero con el paso de estos dos meses, Ventus se miraba diferente, estaba más pálido de costumbre, también parecía mas frágil, cansado, débil y delgado de lo usual. Con simple toque de una persona parecía que se derrumbaría. Me asuste, tenia miedo de que algo malo le estuviera pasando.  
-Ventus, ¿Te ocurre algo? Últimamente te miras algo…diferente…  
-Estoy bien Vanitas, no te preocupes.  
Me dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarme, pero yo seguía aun muy preocupado por su salud.  
-Pero…  
-Tranquilo, no me pasara nada.  
-D-De acuerdo, te creo Ven…  
Aun no estaba convencido acerca de ese asunto, podía sentir que algo malo se acercaba cada vez más y más, sentía mucha angustia. Un día, decidí recoger a Ven, para ir juntos a la escuela, llame pero nadie respondía, espere un par de minutos pesando que se estaría vistiendo, pero la espera se hizo larga, siempre que yo llama, inmediatamente el habría la puerta, pero esta vez no, la tranquilidad se me escapaba, trate de girar la perilla pensando que estaría con el seguro, esto también me alarmo, la puerta estaba abierta. Entre rápidamente.  
-¡Ventus!  
Nada.  
Busque en su cuarto, pero no había nadie, le llame a su celular, pero no respondió, ya que estaba sobre su escritorio, en su cama aun estaba su uniforme escolar, ahora si me asuste demasiado, busque en la cocina, en la sala, por ultimo me dirigí al baño, en el momento que abrí la puerta, me quede en shock por lo que mis ojos me estaban dando a mirar. Allí estaba Ventus sentado en el suelo del baño, sangraba por la nariz, temblando, el color de su piel era demasiado pálida, como si estuviera muerto, con la mirada pérdida, yo me había asustado.  
-¡Ventus!  
Trate ponerle de pie, pero estaba demasiado débil, sus piernas no respondían, lo deje sentado nuevamente para pedir ayuda, aunque sentí una presión en mi mano. La temblorosa mano de Ventus me sujetaba con la poca fuerza que tenia.  
-V-Vanitas…n-no te vayas…  
-¡Ocupas a un medico!  
-N-No…estoy bien…no me d-dejes solo…por favor…  
-P-Pero…  
-P-Por favor…  
Tampoco quería dejarlo solo, pero no podía soportar verlo así.  
-D-De acuerdo, pero tengo que decirle a Terra y a Aqua…  
-¡N-No…! No les digas…no tienen por que enterarse…prométeme que no les dirás nada…prométemelo.  
-L-Lo prometo.  
-…Gracias…  
Me senté a su lado, tome una pequeña toalla húmeda, limpie con delicadeza su rostro de la sangre y el sudor frio. Cuando ya se calmo, lo lleve a su cuarto, arropándolo. Poco me importo en haber faltado a la escuela, a mi solo me preocupaba Ventus, me quede con el por el resto del día. Al día siguiente, el actuó como si nada hubiera pasado ayer, seguí su ejemplo, era mejor olvidarlo, pero no me aparte mucho de su lado por si las dudas.

Octubre, por fin llego, muchas personas se preparaban para Halloween, pero poco me importaba, hoy llegue un poco mas temprano a la escuela, espere la llegada de Ventus, espere, la campana de sonó, anunciado el inicio de las clases, pensé que llegaría hasta la segunda hora, pero nada. Este día Ventus no llego a la escuela. Al día siguiente entre a la hora que siempre acostumbraba a llegar, pero ni una señal de vida de Ventus, mi mente me había convencido de un resfriado, mi corazón quería que fuera a buscarlo, pero yo lo ignoraba. Para el siguiente día, fui a la casa de Ventus, llame pero nada, quise abrir la puerta, estaba con llave, le hable por celular. Nada. Pegue mi oído por si escuchaba el celular. Nada aun. "Quizás fue a la escuela". Corrí a la escuela, esperando encontrarlo allí. NADA AUN. Una vez más, no ha llegado a la escuela. Y así fue toda la semana, yo iba a su casa y llegaba temprano a la escuela, ya no estaba en ningún lugar, mi angustia crecía más y más. La siguiente semana, ese lunes, volví a casa de Ventus, iba a llamar nuevamente.  
-¿Vanitas?  
De solo escuchar que pronunciaban mi nombre, me volví rápidamente, teniendo esperanza de que fuera mi amado, pero se desvaneció cuando vi que se trataba de una chica peli azul.  
-¿Eres Vanitas?  
-Si…  
El tono de mi voz era muy frío.  
-Al fin te encuentro, soy Aqua, amiga de Ventus.  
Así que ella era Aqua, solo la conocía por su nombre, jamás la había mirado antes.  
-¿Sabes donde esta Ventus? ¿El esta bien?  
Recordé mi búsqueda, cuando menciono su nombre. Ella asintió, un peso de mis hombros se había desvanecido, me alivie un poco.  
-¿Dónde esta?  
Ella miro el suelo, como si le doliera esta vez mirarme. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, quería saber donde estaba Ventus, pero otra parte de mi no quería escuchar donde.  
-El esta…en el hospital…  
Esa frase hizo que mi mundo se agrietara.  
_**- "Estoy bien Vanitas, no te preocupes", "Tranquilo, no me pasara nada.", "N-No…estoy bien…no me d-dejes solo…por favor…"**_  
Esas palabras que Ventus me dijo, solo eran mentiras, unas mentiras para no preocuparme.

Llegamos al hospital, deteniéndonos, frente a la habitación de Ventus. Aqua toco la puerta, un muchacho alto, castaño y de ojos azules abrió.  
-Terra, encontré a Vanitas.- dijo la peli azul casi en un susurro.  
-Perfecto…  
El muchacho también bajo el tono de su voz y me miro de reojo, tenia cara de no haber dormido por días.  
-Ventus…Vanitas, esta de visita…  
Trague saliva.  
-Tú puedes Vanitas.  
Aqua adivino mis nervios, mientas que Terra me daba unas palmadas en el hombro. Ambos se fueron, entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta, me acerque lentamente a la cama dejando atrás la cortina. Y allí estaba el…Ventus…sus mejillas estaban hundidas, un poco mas delgado que la ultima vez, ojeras bajos los ojos, pálido como un muerto. Me miraba con mucha timidez, yo trataba de no poner una cara dura.  
-…Puedes enojarte conmigo…  
-Lo se, Aqua me conto lo de tu enfermedad, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
Miro la cobija de la cama, apretándola con su poca fuerza.  
-Es por que…te mirabas tan feliz y desde que me encontraste así en mi baño te preocupaste demasiado, yo no quería que te preocuparas demasiado por mi…solo tenia miedo…  
-Ventus, es el deber de la familia preocuparse… ¿Entendido?  
Como extrañaba esa sonrisa.  
-Si Vanitas.  
-Oye, ¿puedes prometerme algo?  
-Claro.  
-Aunque estés aquí en el hospital, estés enfermo, y pase lo que pase ¿seguirás sonriendo?  
-Lo prometo.

Después de la escuela, iba al hospital para visitar a Ventus, siempre recibiéndome con esas sonrisas sinceras y cálidas, Terra y Aqua me decían que no era necesario que fuera tan seguido, pero yo prometí a Ventus que lo visitaría todos los días. Los doctores no estaban muy seguros de poder rehabilitar a Ventus, pero que harían su mejor esfuerzo, para ver si rendía fruto el tratamiento. Mientras tanto yo le platicaba de cómo iba todo en la escuela y el del hospital, llegaba al hospital con regalos de Sora, Roxas, Lea, Isa, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Aqua, del maestro Eraqus y de todos los amigos que el hizo, cada regalo que el miraba, lo hacían sentirse mas fuerte. Y así fue por lo que restaba de octubre hasta noviembre. Un día como otro llegue al hospital, impaciente por ver a Ventus sonriéndome, pero no estaba en la habitación, otra vez mis nervios me invadían. Salí de la habitación en busca de la enfermera, me dijo que Ventus estaba en el jardín del hospital, fui corriendo ignorando el no correr en los pasillos. Me quede en shock cuando encontré a Ventus…hasta…es difícil de describirlo…adelgazo hasta el punto de parecer un anoréxico, lo ultimo que tenia de alegría se había esfumado.  
-Ventus, deberías estar adentro en cualquier momento te van a dar tu tratamiento.  
-… ¿Y para que lo necesito?...  
-…Para reponerte, ¿Qué acaso no quieres eso?  
-No…ya estoy muy cansado…de todo esto….del hospital…del tratamiento…mírame Vanitas…doy asco…me da asco que me mires con esta apariencia…me repugno yo mismo…mi cuerpo ya no sirve…nada de el…ya hasta ni puedo caminar bien…me duele todo…solo quiero que la enfermedad me haga un favor y que termine con este sufrimiento…  
Esas palabras que me dijo, me destrozaban. Este no es mi Ventus, tan solo es la sombra de alguien muerto.  
-… ¿Quién eres tu?  
-¿Eh?...  
-El Ventus que yo conozco, de hace once meses jamás se rendiría tan fácilmente, el seria optimista acerca de esto… ¡Hasta me prometo que jamás dejaría de sonreír pasara lo que pasara!  
De los ojos de Ventus empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Trato de caminar hacia mi pero sus piernas empezaron a fallar, corrí hacia el y lo abrace.  
-V-Vanitas….  
Trataba de abrazarme con fuerza, pero eso le agotaría, también quise abrazarle con fuerza, pero tenia miedo de que si lo hacia lo lastimaría.  
-Tranquilo Ventus…también prométeme que serás optimista acerca de esto.  
-Lo prometo…  
Y así lo hizo.

A finales de noviembre, Ventus gano algo de peso, color y sus ojeras desaparecieron casi por completo, aun le costaba caminar, aun sentía dolor en el cuerpo, pero luchaba por sobrevivir, un día lleve a todos a su cuarto, el estaba demasiado feliz, Sora no paraba de llorar, mientras que Axel hacia sus malos chistes, Namine le hacia varios dibujos, Eraqus le daba algunas clases cosa que no le gusto del todo pero aun así le agradecía, Kairi llevo a escondidas algunos bocadillos para todos, y cada quien dándole algo especial. Aunque todos renegaron por no irse.

Cada que visitaba a Ventus, lo encontraba mirando la ventana, queriendo tocar los copos de nieve, parecía un niño, así que decidí llevarlo afuera, pero antes lo abrigue bien, una vez afuera, Ventus se levanto de la silla de ruedas y empezó a correr, yo iba atrás aun con el pendiente de que no se lastimara. El paisaje cubierto de blanco y Ventus en el, parecía una pintura. Hace un par de semanas tenia en mente en sacar a Ventus del hospital por un ratito, para reunir nuevamente a todos para la cena de navidad, le dije de mi plan a Terra y Aqua primero, ellos estaban de acuerdo, avisándole a todos.  
-Ventus, adivina que.  
-Dime.  
-Te tengo una gran sorpresa para ti este 24.  
-¿Qué es? Dime.  
-Es una sorpresa, no te puedo decir todo los detalles.  
-Pero quiero saber.  
-Se paciente aun falta dos semanas mas.  
-De acuerdo, esperare ansioso.  
Yo también estaba impaciente por ver el rostro de Ventus, cuando mire esta cena. Roxas, Riku, Aqua, Kairi y Namine, se encargarían del festín, mientras que Xion, Axel, Lea, Sora y los demás de los arreglos. Ya solo faltaba una semana mas y listo. Ventus seguía interrogándome acerca de la sorpresa, pero era obvio que no le iba a decir.

Falta dos días para la cena, fui corriendo al hospital como siempre, no se por que, normalmente siempre voy muy emocionado, pero esta vez no mucho, sentía algo raro pero no entendía que. Entre al cuarto de Ventus, el no estaba, seguro que estaba afuera jugando en la nieve, di media vuelta para ir a buscarlo, me quede inmóvil. Unos doctores y enfermeras regresaban a Ventus en una camilla, el estaba inconsciente, mis respiración se agitaba cada vez mas, pregunte que había pasado, pero tenia miedo de saber la verdad, una mentira por lo menos.  
-Lo sentimos mucho…pero…el joven no podrá salvarse, el virus se le encontró demasiado tarde…hace un momento le dimos una ultima examen…pero no…  
Esta vez mi mundo se destrozaba poco a poco. ¿Entonces de que sirvió tenerlo aquí estos meses?  
-¿Quieres que se quede aquí el tiempo que le queda?  
-N-No…prefiero que venga conmigo a su casa que tenerlo en este lugar…  
-Esta bien…  
Los doctores de marcharon, yo me senté a un lado de Ventus…no era justo…simplemente no era justo. Paso dos horas cuando mi amado recobro la conciencia, me sonrió, estirando su mano hasta mi rostro, yo la sujete, dándole un pequeño beso. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, llorar, desquitarme con lo que fuera…Cancele la cena…se supone que era por su recuperación, pero de nada serviría…apenas Ventus podía hablarme o moverse en la cama. Al cabo de dos días, me lleve a Ventus a su casa, yo no quiero que dejara de existir en un hospital.  
-V-Vanitas… ¿A dónde vamos?...  
-…A casa Ventus…a casa…  
-Entonces ¿estoy bien?...  
-Si…  
-¿Volveremos a ir a la playa cuando deje de hacer frio?...  
-Claro, volveremos a ir, solos tu y yo…  
¿Qué podía decirle? No quería hacerlo sufrir…quiero que sea feliz hasta el final…

¿Cómo fue que todo esto empezara y terminara tan rápido?...

La última semana de diciembre, me la pase cuidando de Ventus, aunque me desvelara, estuviera cansado, o cualquier cosa, no me iré de su lado…jamás le abandonaría…  
-…Vanitas, se que no voy a lograrlo…  
-No digas eso, si lo lograras, podrás volver a moverte como antes.  
-Y-Yo se que lo dices…para que no me desanime…

-Te entiendo Vanitas…esta bien…una pequeña mentirita esta bien…  
Mis lágrimas se escaparon, sollozaba demasiado, Ventus, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse y abrazarme, yo solo me quede mudo e impresionado…el es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta…  
- Gracias por cuidar de mi…y perdón por que te preocupes mucho…  
-Ventus…  
Le abrace besando su mejilla y su frente…por favor…por favor…no quiero que se vaya de mi lado…estaré solo y perdido sin el…

Un amanecer, el me sonrió cálidamente, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba…sujeto mi mano con su última proporción de fuerza.  
-Vanitas…te amo…y siempre te amare…  
-Y-Y yo también…te amare por siempre…  
-…Eres muy lindo…me trajiste…a la playa como me prometiste…  
-…S-Si…dije que mantendría esa promesa…  
-…Aunque sea de noche…es precioso…  
-P-Perdón…es que salimos muy tarde…  
-…Ya veo…g-gracias…V-Vani…tas…  
Sentí su mano resbalarse, mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez, casi ni podía respirar, tiene que ser una broma…  
-¿V-Ventus…?  
Mire su rostro, pálido como siempre y adornado con su sonrisa cálida…Nuevamente mis lagrimas fluyeron…  
-… ¡Ventus!  
Lo abrase con fuerza, esta vez mi mundo se destrozo por completo…  
-P-Por favor…por favor…despierta…te lo pido… ¡VENTUS!

Y descanso, el 7 de enero…el mismo día que nos conocimos…

El 8 de enero fue su funeral, todos reunidos…despidiéndonos de Ventus, Axel tuvo que llevar a Roxas, estaba a punto de desmayarse por la realidad cruel, poco a poco todos se empezaban a marchar, Sora el penúltimo y el ultimo Terra. Aqua se quedo a mi lado, acaricio mi cabello.  
-Lo siento Vanitas…se que lo amabas mucho.  
-…No solo mucho…también con locura…  
Se despidió y se marcho, yo seguía mirando la lapida, leyendo la fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Empezó a llover, mire hacia el cielo, estaba completamente nublado, sentía que las gotas que resbalaban por mis mejillas eran mis lagrimas…o si eran de verdad, ya poco me importaba…  
_**-"Sabes, dicen cuando una persona deja este mundo, empieza a llover, o eso se cree."  
**_Recordé esa frase que me dijo hace varios meses, sentía su voz a un lado mío…  
_**-"También se cree, cuando una persona muere, otra nace, ¿tu que crees Vanitas?"**_  
Me bufe un momento…  
-Creo que es una tontería…pe_**ro quizás sea cierto, seria como ¿tener otra oportunidad?"  
-"Si, yo también creo en eso"  
**_Entonces… ¿tienes otra oportunidad?

Sonreí satisfecho, me marche por fin.

Por alguna razón, sentía el corazón de Ventus a mi lado…seguro para que no me sintiera solo nunca mas…

Incluso…después de que te fuiste, sabes como hacerme feliz…Ventus.

_**Lo se fui muy cruel con Ventus QnQ, no me odien quería hacer algo un poco diferente, también quería ver a Vanitas algo distinto -3-**_

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_1.-Ventus tenia leucemia (lo de caminar solo fue una cochinada que le metí .-.)_**  
**_2.-No podían ayudar a Ventus ya que estaba enfermo desde hace años_**  
**_o sea ya tenia la enfermedad demasiado desarrollada y no fue hace mucho que se entero_**  
**_3.- Vanitas conocía a Ventus desde la secundaria y terminaron los dos en la misma prepa._**

_**Bueno hasta ahora me acuerdo de eso, si quieren otra aclaración solo **_**_avísenme. Espero que le haya gustado ^^  
_**_**gracias por leer, hasta pronto**_


End file.
